uper inja's
by Yuna Auron
Summary: titik titik
1. Chapter 1

**Yuna berterimakasih dengan hormat jika anda mau membaca story pertamaku. **

**Yuna mengharapkan komentar anda.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Baud/antic/unik story. Aku tak tau apa kalian bisa mencerna cerita ini. Jadi paksa otak anda untuk mengerti. Kalau tetap tak mengerti… doping ama serebropit XL.**

**Oke. Duduklah dengan tenang. Siapkan soft drink bersama anda.**

**Membaca sambil ber-imajinasilah.**

**Ini sebuah cerita tentang persaingan antara dua ninja terkuat.**

**_Uchiha leader versus Uzumaki leader_**

**Di Negri yang setengah damai hiduplah bocah periang ****_si bocah api_**** dan bocah dingin ****_si bocah es._**** Saat pertama bertemu di akademi ninja, mereka telah membuat suatu ikatan ****_'persaingan'._**** Hari demi hari mereka lewati di akademi ninja hingga terbentuk sebuah ikatan lagi ****_'perteman menurut keyakinan bocah api'_****.**

**Setelah selesai di akademi ninja, mereka bekerjasama dalam satu tim. Mereka melewati banyak rintangan dalam dunia ninja. Sampai akhirnya mereka terpisah. Bocah es yang merasa dirinya lebih lemah dari saingannya, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa mencari seorang Sannin ****_'Orochimaru'._**** Sedangkan bocah api, dia berusaha untuk mengejar saingannya itu dalam hal kekuatan. Dia ****_(bocah api)_**** pernah berjanji akan membawa saiangan yang dianggapnya teman itu pulang bersamanya. Suatu hari di markas Orochimaru, Bacah es dan bocah api bertemu. Bocah api itu merasa kalau saingannya itu sudah tumbuh semakin kuat, di lain pihak bocah es itu malah merasa kalau Si bocah api semakin kuat. Sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk melatih diri agar semakin kuat. Bocah es berlatih dengan keras untuk mengembangkan jutsunya sampai dia berasil mengalahkan Orochimaru dan Itachi kemudian dia masuk ke sebuah organisasi (Akatsuki). Merasa belum puas dengan kekuatanya yang sekarang, dia meminta mata Itachi untuk dicangkokkan padanya. Akhiranya dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melawan pesaingnya itu. Di lain pihak, bocah api yang merasa masih lemah dari saingannya, dia melatih diri dengan keras. Bocah ini memiliki semangat api, dia tak mudah menyerah sampai dia menguasai Sage Mode dan berasil menaklukan kyuubi (Kurama). Saat menguasai mata sharingan level atas dan menguasai bijuu. Kedua bocah itu kini berubah menjadi anak remaja. Kedua bocah ini terlibat dalah perang dunia ninja ke empat. Dalam perang, mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu. Kemudian mereka mengadu kekuatan mereka masing-masing dan terjadi pertempuran habis-habisan diantara keduanya, namun mereka belum merasa puas atas kekuatan mereka yang sekarang. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertualang mencari kekuatan yang baru. (kisah di atas memang sengaja di singkat itu semua ada di cerita Naruto milik Masashi-san)**

**"**Sasuke, pertemuan kita nanti adalah pertemuan penentuan untuk kita"

"ya. pertemuan nanti. Ku pastikan kau akan kalah, Naruto"

**Super Ninja Black Edition chapter one**

**Desa tersembunyi**

**Setelah perpisahan mereka di akhir perang, Sasuke memutuskan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tim Takanya, melangkah ke sisi gelap hutan dan menghilang. Di lain pihak Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha dahulu kemudian pergi bertualang untuk mencari sebuah jutsu terhebat sama seperti yang dicari oleh Sasuke.**

_"setelah aku mendapatkan jutsu terhebat, siap-siap saja kau akan jadi musang bakar. Akan kujadikan kau hidangan dinner untuk Mis Gurita di pagi hari"_

**Sasuke adalah ninja yang penuh ambisi, tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Di akhir perang dia memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu juga. Pergi untuk mencari ilmu ninja terkuat, melangkah melawan alam yang keras dia berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya.**

_"yang benar saja, si musang itu membuatku seperti kuda liar lagi menyusui, ditambah lagi angin keras ini, membuatku menjadi seperti kalkun dingin untuk sarapan malam buaya. Sepertinya aku sudah tak kuat lagi"_

**Seorang Uchiha melangkah dibawah badai angin tornado di malam hari hanya dengan pakaian seadanya dan tongkat yang menunjang tubuh kekarnya. Melangkah melawati kuatnya angin hingga dia sampai di sebuah desa ****_'Uchikagure'._**** Sebuah desa terpencil, memiliki penduduk sekitar 20 orang. Sasuke melangkah dan jatuh tepat di gerbang desa karena kelelahan. **

"kakak! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil

**"**lebih baik, kita bawa ke dalam. Cuaca semakin buruk" printah ibunya.

**Hanya terdengar suara yang samar dan pandangan kabur yang tertangkap oleh Sasuke sebelum dia pingsan. Satu jam kemudian Sasuke siuman. Saat Sasuke sadar, dia telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang hangat di dalam rumah klasik yang sangat sederhanana. **

**"**where am I?"

**"**kau sudah sadar ya, anak muda. Aku membuatkan soup untukmu" seorang wanita dewasa sedang mengaduk soup di atas perapian kayunya

**"**kakak sudah baikan?" seorang anak perempuan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berbaring di kasur.

"oh. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik"_. _Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sedikit hangat dan memcoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur

**"**kau jangan bangun dulu. Kondisimu belum membaik. Berbaringlah dulu"

lalu Sasuke berbaring lagi

_"_soupnya sudah matang"

wanita itu membawakan soup hangat untuk Sasuke

"ini! makanlah pelan-pelan".

"terimakasih, nyonya" lalu Sasuke memakan soupnya

**"**bagaimanakak? soup buatan Ibu, enak?" tanya anak dari wanita itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

**"**Maru-chan, biarkan kakak itu istirahat. Lebih baik kau istirahat juga"

"baik Bu"maru langsung melangkah ke kamarnya.

"anak muda, kau istirahatlah dulu" kemudian wanita itu menyusul anaknya untuk istirahat

Esok paginya, Sasuke terbangun saat sinar matahari tepat mengenai matanya. Sasuke mendapati hidangan sarapan pagi yang masih hangat di meja samping tempatnya tidur. Ternyata dia belum terlambat untuk bangun. Sasuke segera memakan sarapannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru keluar rumah lalu mendapati keluarga kecil itu sedang berkebun di belakang rumahnya. Menanam padi, ya keluarga yang hanya ibu dan anak itu setiap hari bekerja di sawah mereka. Kemudian Sasuke berlari mendekati mereka.

"bibi, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"kamu terlihat sangat lelah, bibi sengaja membiarkanmu tetap tidur."

"aku sudah baikan bi. Terimakasih."

Sasuke membungkuk "sini aku bantu Bi". Sasuke mengambil cangkul lalu membantu menggarap sawah

"siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya wanita itu di sela pekerjaannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bi" jawab Sasuke sambil menyangkul "bibi sendiri?"

"nama Bibi, Yuna" jawab wanita itu lalu berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya "tadi kamu bilang… Uchiha?"

"benar, Bi" sahut Sasuke lalu ikut berhenti.

"jadi ramalan itu benar ya."

"ada apa Bi, ramalan?" tanya Sasuke.

**Yuna : **suatu hari, beratus tahun yang lalu, desa ini adalah hutan. Kemudian datang seseorang ninja yang kuat **Uchiha Sisui, **seorang Uchiha yang buta. Dia terus buta sampai dia akhirnya mendapat donor mata biasa. Dia meratakan hutan ini hanya dengan sebuah kapak kemudian membangun sebuah desa. Desa yang bernama Uchigakure. Di tengah desa dia membangun sebuah kuil, kuil itu bernama Kuil Kipas. di dalam kuil itu tersegel sebuah gulungan, konon didalamnya ada jutsu yang sangat hebat dan hanya keturunan Uchiha saja yang dapat membukanya. Setelah kematian Sisui, semua orang asing mendatangi desa kami dan mencoba mengambil gulungan tersebut namun itu sia-sia . mereka yang ingin mengambil gulungan itu berubah menjadi batu dan hancur. Sejak saat itu semua penduduk menyebut gulungan itu, gulungan terlarang. Jika gulungan itu tetap berada di desa kami, maka desa kami akan terus mendapat bahaya. Karena kedatangan anak muda, mohon bebaskan desa kami. _(wanita itu membungkuk)_

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan serius, langsung merasa canggung "jangan seperti itu, berdirilah Bi" Ucap Sasuke, "kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke kuil itu !"

Kemudian Yuna mengantar Sasuke sampai di gerbang kuil "anak muda, sampai di sini saja bibi mengantar. Bibi tidak berani lagi"

"tidak apa-apa Bi."

Sasuke melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam. Kuil itu sangat gelap walau saat ini siang. Dengan api yang disulutnya pada sebilah kayu, Sasuke masuk lebih dalam hingga menemukan sebuah peti kecil tepat di tengah kuil.

Sasuke membukanya dengan mudah, di dalamnya terdapat gulungan kecil pemicu munculnya gulungan besar. Di tubuhnya telah mengalir darah Uchiha jadi dia tak akan berubah menjadi batu. Sasuke menemukan sebuah gulungan kuno lalu membukanya

_"inikah jutsu terhebat itu, yang benar saja sebuah mini scroll. Mini? Bisa apa gulungan ini, tidak berguna." _

Sasuke membuka gulungan kecil itu kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Sebuah summon monster batu seperti Oni muncul dan mulutnya terbuka lebar _"hey! Kau, jangan memakanku bodoh. Dagingku pahit,tau!"_ lalu monster itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar. Setelah memuntahkan sebuah gulungan monster itu menghilang.

_"Hah, kau membuat jantungku hampir patah"_

Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil gulungan itu, kemudian membukanya. Di halaman pertama tertulis, _jika kau ingin menguasai jutsu ini, kau harus menonaktifkan Sharinganmu dan jika kau memaksakan menggunakan Sharinganmu, kau akan berakhir. _

"yang benar saja, masak ngorbanin mataku? Tapi… ya sudahlah. Kalau gulungan ini mengecewakan. Aku tenggelamkan saja dirimu di Antartika."

Sasuke menemukan sebuah gulungan yang berisi jutsu-jutsu yang real jadi akan bertolak belakang dengan genjutsu.

"Baik-baik" Sasuke merapat jutsu summon memanggil Manda.

"hey, Manda! ajari aku senjutsu"

"hah, bocah kalkun. Senjutsu jurus yang mudah, begitu saja kau tak tau. Kemari kau! Akan ku tulis di jidatmu kuncinya. Ini senjutsu instant."

"cah, crewet kau Manda. Cepat lakukan, bodoh!" Sasuke mendelatlan keningnya ke lidah Manda.

"wah…. Delicious!" Manda lapar. "itadakimasu"

"kalau berani memakanku, ku patahkan lidahmu" Sasuke kesal.

"iya iya, kau diam saja dulu. Aku lagi konsen" **650 detik kemudian** "sudah, sudah selesai. Aku mau melanjutkan kencanku dulu" Manda menghilang.

"Ha..aah, senjutsu, eh!"

Sasuke merapal sebuah senjutsu, kemudian dia menyegel Sharingannya sendiri.

Sasuke mulai melakukan ajaran tahap pertama dari gulungan itu, dengan menyeimbangkan energi Yin dan Yang dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke bertapa memperkuat ilmu tenaga dalamya dengan belajar menyerap dan menyeimbangkan energi alam. Energi_ Yin_ dari alam bersifat dingin dan lembut. sebaliknya energi _Yang _besifat panas dan keras.

_"sepertinya ini mudah untukku"_

Sasuke pernah mendengar rumor tentang Kitab 9 Yin dan Kitab 9 Yang, jadi dia sedikit tau tentang energi alam dan bagaimana menyeimbangkan keduanya.

Sasuke mempelajari isi gulungan itu secara detail, dia dengan mudah menyerap teori-teori yang ada di dalamnya jadi dia dengan cepat menguasai sebuah jutsu dari gulungan itu.

Sasuke tak keluar kuil selama dua bulan tanpa makan tanpa minum. Berkat ajaran gulungan itu, dia mampu menyerap sari-sari energi dari alam . jadi… sebuah makanan baginya episode no 2.

"aa…aah, perutku penuh jarring laba-laba. Sudah lama tak beroprasi." Sasuke menyentuh dan memperhatikan perutnya "seperti bajai kempes kau perut"

Di dalam kuil Sasuke terus berlatih dan berlatih tanpa henti. Di lain pihak, Orang-orang desa telah menganggap dia telah mati dan tak berani masuk ke dalam kuil untuk memasatikannya.

Hingga waktunya tiba, Sasuke menyelesaikan latihannya dan keluar dari kuil. Bertepatan pada saat itu terjadi bencana di desa Uchigakure. Karena Orang barbar menyerang desa mereka untuk mengambil gulungan itu.

_"lenyapkan semua! Jangan sisakan satupun"_ terdengar bising orang-orang barbar yang sampai ke telinga Sasuke. yang memaksanya segera keluar dari Kuil.

_"hey! Siapa yang mengganggu meditasiku?"_ Sasuke keluar dari dalam kuil dengan kesal, dia kini telah berkumis dan berjenggot, rambutnya panjang berantakan. Karena Sudah sebulan Sasuke tak pernah ke salon langganannya untuk krimbat.

_"Hey! Kau!."_ Sasuke langsung merapal sebuah jutsu barunya _(Ninja Style, stone spirit no jutsu.) _batu-batu berterbangan berbentuk suriken ke arah para Barbar. karena jutsu itu, banyak para barbar tewas. _Suriken batu? bayangkan saja! Itu pasti padat dan keras jika di gigit._

"ketua! itu gulungannya" salah satu orang barbar menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggendong sebuah gulungan.

"cepat ambil gulungannya!" seru sang ketua bernama Samo.

Para barbar menyerang ke arah Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung merapal jurus terhebat dari gulungan itu. _(Ninja Style, Beton no jutsu) _sebuah campuran beton muncul dari kaki para barbar yang langsung membungkusnya kemudian mengering dalam hitungan detik membuat Para barbar siap untuk menjadi posil dan akhirnya para warga desa selamat. "kalian tau? Aku ini seniman batu."

**Sasuke telah menguasai jutsu terkuat dari gulungan itu ****_(tehnik alam)_**** tapi Sasuke hanya menguasai unsur cair dan padat dari alam namun tak secara menyeluruh. Sebuah kekuatan besar selalu memiliki kelemahan, itulah hukum alam.**

Untuk melindungi desa dari ancaman orang jahat di masa depan, Sasuke merapal tehnik terakhirnya di desa Uchigakure _(Ninja style, dinding beton no jutsu) _dengan sekejap dinding beton telah mengitari desa _(semasih kakinya masih bersentuhan dengan tanah, dia bisa membuat dinding beton semaunya. Chakuranya tak infinity tapi energi alam yang infinity)._ Setelah tugas terakhirnya selesai, Sasuke berpamitan kepada orang desa dan pergi melanjutkan petualangannya.

"Bibi yuna, aku pergi sekarang _(Sasuke menoleh ke arah Maru)_ kau anak yang baik"

"kakak akan kembali, kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke melangkah berkeliling dunia dengan pakaian serba biru dan berkerudung dengan sebuah gulungan besar yang terbungkus kain hitam tergantung rapi di punggungnya persis seperti seorang assassin. Rumor tentangnya telah menyebar di seluruh dunia _(seseorang dengan gulungan jutsu terkuat)_ membuat semua ninja menginginkan gulungan itu sehingga setiap perjalan Sasuke, ia selalu bertemu dengan banyak musuh.

"hey, orang asing! Serahkan gulungan itu pada kami!" sekumpulan perampok menghadang perjalannan Sasuke.

"hah, hanya sekumpulan kepiting rebus" Sasuke langsung merapal jurus andalannya _(Ninja Style, Split no jutsu) _split panas yang di kendalikan oleh Sasuke terbang seperti serangga milik Shino dan membungkus para perampok, membuat mereka segera matang

**-0000000-**

_Sasuke : tara…. kepitingnya sudah selesai di oven, para reader mau?_

**To be continued**

**Entahlah, jutsu apa yang dipelajari Naruto di timur. Yang jelas, itu pasti jutsu aneh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmm,**

**Bacalah!**

**Yuna hanya ingin tau apa para reader mengerti dengan setory ini?**

**Ok tengok.**

**Ingat jangan peduliin typos'nya. Peduliin yang lebih riskan, oke.**

**Selamat ber_ima_ji_nasi**

**Super Ninja's chapter two**

**Dragon Sarbe**

Setelah menguasai semua jutsu di dalam gulungan itu, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia lagi. Kini dia mencari orang-orang hebat demi menjadi orang nomer satu dan terkuat di dunia. Dia sudah bosan berkeliling di Negara yang yang mencangkup desa Uchigakure. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

Di Siang hari yang terik dengan pakaian seadanya dan menggendong sebuah gulungan, Sasuke mulai turun gunung. Di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti sejenak, dia mengambil belati yang diselipkan dipinggangnya untuk memotong sebuah ranting pohon sepanjang 1,5 meter. Ternyata dia butuh tongkat untuk menunjang tubuhnya. "setidaknya… ranting pohon ini membantuku berjalan"

Setelah istirahat sejenak dan semua persiapannya sudah selesai, Sasuke melanjutkan perjanan turun gunungnya. Dia melangkah melewati terjalnya tebing, kuatnya arus sungai dan mengerikannya lintah yang selalu meminta donor darah darinya, namun dengan gagah berani dia tetap melangkah hingga dia sampai di sebuah dermaga.

"tuan mau menyebrang?"

''mm'' Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "antarkan aku ke Negara sebrang"

"tuan sudah mengurus visa tourist dan pasportnya?"

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di sakunya, dia menyerahkan sebatang emas untuk pemilik kapal. Sasuke tak ingin merepotkan dirinya karena mengurus hal-hal seperti itu. Pemilik kapal itu cukup mengerti_"mari tuan, silahkan"_ lalu Sasuke di persilahkan untuk naik ke kapal karena akan segera berangkat.

"baiklah, naikan jangkar! kita segera berlayar"

Seru sang kapten terdengar sampai di telinga Sasuke yang saat itu sedang terduduk di ujung depan kapal sambil memeluk gulungannya dan memejamkan mata. Negara yang di tuju oleh Sasuke cukup lumayan jauh, kemungkinan esok hari dia sampai di tujuan.

Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, semua penumpang pergi untuk beristirahat begitu juga Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tak di sangka saat semua awak kapal tertidur kecuali kapten kapal dan beberapa anak buahnya yang masih terjaga tiba-tiba cuaca berubah menjadi extrim, badai telah menyambut kapal mereka. Sebagian awak kapal yang masih terjaga segera membangunkan semua orang dan mengintruksikan hal yang akan di lakukan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Ternyata untuk kali ini kapten kapal tidak bisa menghindari cuaca ini, membuat kapalnya terombang ambing. Kecelakaan yang fatal tak bisa dihindari, lambung kapalnya menabrak karang. Ombak yang begitu ganas berhasil menelan kapal mereka dan untungnya semua awak kapal telah lengkap dengan pelampung dan kapal skuci mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memakai pelampung ditemani gulungannya yang terikat erat di punggungnya. Sasuke terhempas obak hingga dia terlempar entah kemana dan pingsan. Saat dia sadar dia telah berada di sebuah pulau yang terpencil dan matahari pagi sudah bersinar.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya telah berada di pantai, dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah batu. Dia membuka pakaiannya yang basah dan menjemurnya. Kini dia hanya mengenakan celana kecilnya saja kemudian duduk di atas batu lalu memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. (tak disangka celana kecilnya Sasuke warna pink)

Ternyata tubuh Sasuke sudah melemah, dia perlu sari energi dari alam untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit tubuh Sasuke sedikit pulih dan sekarang perutnya ingin makanan kemudian dia segera memakai pakaiannya yang sudah mongering. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari makanan ke restorant dalam hutan.

''ho, ada kelapa.. lumayan untuk sarapan"

''bagi seorang ninja sepertiku, menjatuhkan kelapa sangat mudah"

"memang mudah Sasuke, apa bisa make jutsu di saat strum akimu soak gitu?" author nyela.

"sial, aku harus nyari kelapa secara manual''

Sasuke terpaksa memanjat karena chakranya tak mencukupi dan terpaksa juga memohon agar ada kelapa jatuh kepada pohonnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke berasil sampai ke punjak kelapa dan siap mencicipi buahnya. Tak di sangka selang beberapa saat, dua kelapa segar jatuh tak jauh dari kelapa yang dipanjatnya.

''aaiiya, kenapa kau jatuh belakangan wahai kau kelapa muda? Ya sudahlah, aku akan memakanmu" Sasuke kongslet

Setelah lama bertele-tele dengan kelapa, kini perut Sasuke terganjal berkat kelapa-kelapa itu. Kini dia memutuskan mencari menu yang lainnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat sebuah danau kecil.

"ada danau, itu berati ikan. Saatnyanya nyetrum"

tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menuju danau tersebut kemudian menyetrumnya.

"lightning style no jutsu" Sasuke menggunakan jutsunya sebagai umpan memancingnya. usahanya tak sia-sia, ia mendapat seekor belut listrik dan beberapa ikan mujair pingsan.

"kalau aku memakanmu, bisa-bisa aku kestrum. Kau pulang saja cari keluargamu." Sasuke membuang belut itu begitu saja. "saatnya makan ikan bakar"

Saat Sasuke setengah makan, tiba-tiba datang seseorang mendekatinya. Orang itu datang karena mencium ikan bakar Sasuke.

"hei, orang asing. Kau sangat lancang memasuki pulauku. Setahuku, tak ada yang tau tentang pulau es dan api. Kenapa kau bisa ke sini? Siapa kau?"

Orang ini ternyata buta, tapi kemampuannya sangat luar biasa. Walaupun buta dia mampu ngetahui gerakan lawan dengan telingannya. Postur tubuhnya kekar dan memiliki rambut emas. Dia adalah raja singa emas dengan golok naganya.

"sebentar, aku sedang makan, tanggung lagi sedikit" sahut Sasuke sambil menghabiskan ikan bakarnya yang tinggal buntutnya saja. (sepesial sop bontot ikan muja_hir)

"katakan! Who are you?" tanya Singa Emas Xia Xun.

_Kalau mau tau raja singa emas search aja di google._

_"_aku..?" Sasuke sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"aku Colombus" Sasuke sedikit sombong "aku menemukan pulau, berati aku Colom_Bus. berkapasitas 42 penumpang."pikirnya.

"kau ke sini karena ingin merebut golok nagaku kan, jangan harap karena kau akan segera mati." Xia Xun melompat dan terbang ke arah Sasuke dan siap MENEBAS, Hidungnya.

To be continued.

tipe story ini adalah crossover.

naruto+to liong to+final fantasi and anymore


End file.
